Trick or Treat!
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: It's Halloween and Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper are going to a Halloween party! Read more to find out what happens! Warning: Slash (yaoi, Boy X Boy) inside. If you don't like that DON'T READ! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please). Happy Halloween Everyone!


**Trick or Treat!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The whole school was a buzz of excitement about Halloween. Everyone was talking about their plans for the special night and the most talked about plan was the costume party at Soundwave's house.

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween 'Bee?" Ravage asked as the group walked towards their lockers. Bumblebee smilied slightly, thinking about how much he loved his costume.

"You'll see tomorrow." Bumblebee said in a excited tone, making Spiderbot raise an optic at his yellow and black lover.

"So, what are you gonna be Spider?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot merely shrugged.

"The grim reaper. Mainly because his eyes are red and where I can change the color of my eyes at will." Spiderbot said as the group of friends arrived at their lockers. "So, what are you gonna be Reaper?"

"I'm gonna keep that a secret." Reaper said, a slight grin on her face.

"What about you Ravage?" Bumblebee asked the blue and yellow femme. "What are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be Spitfire. I wanted to be something extra scary." Ravage said, a slight grin spread across her face as Bumblebee narrowed his optics at her.

"I so hate you." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, it was ether that or a cyber-bunny." Ravage joked as the bell rang for first class.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his closet door, reaching in to grab his dark black cloak and his scythe. He then put on his cloak, changing the color of his optics to red before activating one of his holo-paintjobs he had programmed into his gift from Bumblebee* (read Stingers for details -Mason). Once his costume was on Spiderbot went into stealth mode and left home for school. A few minutes later the now completely black mech arrived at the school, still in his stealth mode as he walked over to the entrance. Spiderbot then made his way towards where he and his friends usually met up. The mech smilied as he saw Ravage and Reaper in their costumes. Ravage, as she had said the day before was dressed up like Spitfire, and Reaper was dressed up like a scorpion.

"Cool costumes guys." Spiderbot commented from the ceiling, hanging on a webline, scaring both of the femmes.

"Thanks," Reaper said before noticing that Spiderbot's cloak was still covering the mech completely, even though he was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. "um, how are you doing that?" Reaper asked, pointing to the cloak.

"Rage is holding it there with some tendriles." Spiderbot explained. Ravage and Reaper both looked at the mech confused. "My symbiote." Spiderbot explained with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ohhh!" Ravage and Reaper both said. Spiderbot merely sighed in a slight annoyance. Ravage and Reaper both widened their optics in surprise as they saw Bumblebee's costume. Spiderbot, being unable to see or sense Bumblebee behind him looked at the two femmes confused.

"What are you two looking at?" Spiderbot asked confused before Ravage pointed behind him, a smile spread across her and Reaper's faces. Spiderbot turned around and saw Bumblebee, but he didn't look the same. Mainly because he looked exactly like Spiderbot usualy did. Spiderbot felt his face heat up before loosing his grip on the ceiling and falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Woah! Are you okay Spider?!" Bumblebee asked, lending Spiderbot a hand for him to get up.

"Y-Yeah . . . I-I'm fine." Spiderbot said as his entire face turned it's usual pure red. Bumblebee chuckled as he saw the red glow from the dark black hood of the cloak.

"Hey 'Bee! How do you like to be burned? Extremely, or 3rd degree?" Ravage joked, walking over to the currently red and black mech. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Ravage, who merely laughed.

"I still can't believe you dressed up like that." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms.

"Didn't we go over this yesterday?"

"Yes, but I still can't believe it."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Reqind, who was dressed up like a movie director said as he and Chromedome, who was dressed up like a surgeon walked over, with Rewind's head-cam on and recording as always.

"We're just talking about each others costumes." Spiderbot explained as he turned to the two mechs. "Love your costumes by the way."

"Thanks. That means alot coming from you Spiderbot." Rewind said with a sort of honnored look on his face. Spiderbot smilied.

"So, are you guys going to Soundwave's costume party?" Reaper asked.

"Yep, it's gonna be awesome!" Chromedome said excitedly.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice talking to you guys." Rewind sai before the two mechs walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"That was a short conversation." Ravage said before the bell rang.

"And that one was even shorter." Spiderbot said with a smile before the group walked to their first class.

**. . .**

It was time for the party to begin at Soundwave's place, the house was filled from top to bottom. Lights burst out of every window in all directions of the dark spooky night as music boomed from within the practically paper-thin walls.

"Wow, it's loud in here!" Spiderbot said, feeling Rage's slight discomfort in this enviornment. Bumblebee looked at his lover with a concerned expression.

"We can leave if you're not up to it." Bumblebee said, wrapping his arms around the death-like dressed mech. Spiderbot smilied under his deep dark hood, looking up at Bumblebee with his glowing red optics.

"No, I'm fine 'Bee. Rage is just uncomfortable." Spiderbot said as a few tendrils came out through the material of his cloak, wrapping themselves around Bumblebee. The currently red and black mech blush as he felt the cool tendrils slither around his frame.

"A-Alright Spider, that's enough." Bumblebee said as he felt his energon boil. Spiderbot chuckled as he retracted the tendrils. Bumblebee sighed as his energon began to cool down. "So, what do you wanna do? Dance? Get a drink? Go talk to Soundwave?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot shook his helm before walking around a corner. Bumblebee paused for a moment before slowly following the mech. "Spider?" Bumblebee called out as he turned the corner. Nothing, no one was there, not a single person. "Spider, this isn't funny!" Bumblebee said before spotting Spiderbot's scythe on the ground, a trail of energon lead from the weapon and to the basement door. Bumblebee's optics widened in horror before looking back to the party, spotting Ravage and Reaper. Bumblebee quickly raced back, grabbed the femmes and brought them to scene.

" 'BEE! What are you doing?!" Ravage asked in annoyance as Rewind and Chromedome walked over, noticing the comotion.

"Look!" Bumblebee said in a sort of stressed voice, pointing to the scythe and the trail of energon.

"Isn't that a part of Spiderbot's costume?" Reaper asked as she knelt down to look at it. Bumblebee narrowed his optics, crossing his arms.

"Nah! It's just a random fake scythe that Spiderbot held for the fun of it!" Bumblebee said, his voice becoming more and more paniced by the moment. Half a moment later a blood curdling yell came from the basement door, making the five bots jump.

"Was that Spiderbot?!" Chromedome asked with wide optics.

"Hold on Spider!" Bumblebee said before quickly opening the door, which was unlocked and raced down the stairs. With each step the yelling seemed to become even more louder and more agonizing. Bumblebee could hear Ravage, Reaper, Chromedome and Rewind behind him, calling out and telling him to wait for them, but he couldn't. He needed to see if Spiderbot was alright. "Spider?! Are you down here?!" Bumblebee called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs, carefully walking into the darkness as the others arrived.

" 'Bee! Wait!" Ravage said, following the mech into the darkness with Reaper right behind her. Rewind and Chromedome looked at each other before they began to walk towards the darkness of the extremely large basement, but then something quickly wrapped itself around them, pulling them into the darkness.

"I have to find him! I have to make sure he's alright!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he blindly searched the room a split second before Ravage and Reaper caught up to him.

" 'Bee, you need to calm down. If Spiderbot's down here we'll find him. But that dosen't mean you can just run off on your own in a dark creepy basement. Right Reaper?" Ravage said, turning to the scorpion-dressed femme. She was gone. "Reaper?! This isn't funny!" Ravage said as she walked a few steps away from Bumblebee. A few split seconds later she felt something wrap itself around her before being dragged into the darkness.

"Ravage?!" Bumblebee called out as he backed away from the spot where Ravage was taken. "Guys . . . this isn't funny!" Bumblebee said before bumping into something, making him jump away almost instantly.

" 'B-Bee . . . h-help." A faint and far-to familliar voice said from where Bumblebee had just jumped from. Bumblebee turned to the spot, finding Spiderbot, leaning against the wall, energon surronding him and his cloak, his optics growing dim.

"Spider!" Bumblebee said in a panic as he knelt down to Spiderbot's side, taking the mech's hand. "Don't leave me! Please! I can't live without you!" Spiderbot looked up at Bumblebee, his optics dimming more and more by the minute. The mech placed his hand on Bumblebee's face, tugging the mech to him slightly.

" 'B-B-Bee . . . I h-have t-to tell you s-something."

"What?" Bumblebee asked as he leaned in close to the mech.

"G-G-Got . . . you." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"GOT YOU!" Spiderbot said, the brightness returning to his optics as the lights turned on. Bumblebee turned around and saw Ravage, Reaper, Rewind and Chromedome all standing next to the lightswitch.

"What the hell Spider?!" Bumblebee yelled as he got up. Spiderbot chuckled as he stood up.

"Trick or treat!" Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead.

**End.**

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed the short story for Halloween. Sorry it wasn't longer, I've been busy studying for tests and stuff so, yeah. Hoped you guys enjoyed this story and have a happy Halloween! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
